


Bring back what once was mine

by Dirtkid123



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Kraglin sings baby Groot a lullaby..(Tangled Healing Incantation.)





	Bring back what once was mine

One night, when Groot couldn't sleep, he snuck into Kraglin’s room.. Climbing up onto the Ravager's bed, Groot tugged onto Kraglin’s jacket, asking for a lullaby.  
The man who had been practicing using the yaka arrow, got a nostalgic gleam in his eyes. A bittersweet smile crossed his face, and he picked the young sapling up. "Arrow gleam and glow" Kraglin remembered how Yondu had weilded the Yaka Arrow.. The weapon gleaming in the sunlight, and glowing in the moonlight.

"Let your power shine"  
Thinking back onto the time when the Mutineers had frantically run, trying to avoid being impaled with the arrow.

"Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine"  
Kraglin wished he could turn back time, and save Yondu. The captain didn't deserve anything that would happen in the future.

"Heal what has been hurt"  
Kraglin was injured when Yondu had sacrificed himself for Peter.. But it wasn't a physical wound. No, this injury was one of the heart..

"Change the Fates' design"  
If only Peter had those powers still.. Maybe he would've been able to resurrect the captain... And Kraglin could have apologized for all of his wrongdoings.

"Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine.. What once was mine"


End file.
